


man wtf is this

by t3r4byt3



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3r4byt3/pseuds/t3r4byt3
Summary: i found this in my notes written at like 3am
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	man wtf is this

so togami and naegi have children togather now because toko’s dead or something so naegi adopts byakuya-junior (junior) badicallys its the bad ending 

in that storage room in the dorms theres cigarettes and alcohol if you look hard enough so togami had been like smoking in secret for ages for no reason other than hes bored and he thinks it helps him think (it doesnt)

so one day yeah naegi is like looking thru the cupboard and he finds these cigarettes and lighters or whatever and hes like WOAH how come i never noticed these mmmmmmmmmmm

so he takes a pack and decides to smoke that shit at some point.. yknow just to see what its like because his parents would never had allowed that shit   
he goes to like the garden on the 5th floor and has a ciggy (he coughs A LOT) but hes like woah ok  
and never does it again 

togami goes to get more ciggys (he goes thru like a pack in 2 days so) and notices theres one less than he remembers and hes like SHIT so he asks monokuma and monokumas like LOL IDK 🤷🏻♂️ 

togami just kind of investiagates for a while but then the mf just forgets about it because he doesnt see any point?? besides mans gotta look afger his son he cant spend all his time looking for cigarettes. 

that night after junior is in bed he goes to his mf library and cracks out his bad boys and starts chainsmoking tf while reading a book because thats so togami. 

naegi walks in on him lighting a cig and he gets so scared he almsot chokes on it (he didnt hear him coming because lighter go FLICK)

and hes like WAAAHABCHCOOXHICHIHCOUGICCUCHUHJI

naegi’s like I KNEW IT

and togami’s like I KNEW IT

because they both noticed cigarettes were missing

togami is like i bet your widdle baby lungs couldbt handle it huh  
naegi says Lol im probably not doing it right show me how   
and togamis like omg you virgin and basically teaches him how to smoke a damn ciggy

then naegi gets all dizzy bc of lack od oxygen in widdle baby lungs.   
and togamis like HAHA u child

and then junior walks in like   
dad (togami) papa (naegi) i had a bad dream   
and togami panicks the fuck out and passes his ciggy to naegi and goes   
Haha I was just holding it for makoto you get me   
🙄🙄i would never smoke junior how stupid is that omg

**Author's Note:**

> 1738


End file.
